


На одной стороне

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: У Скорпиуса появляется возможность обсудить с Гарри Поттером несколько насущных проблем – и он не собирается упустить свой шанс.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Same Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974049) by [torestoreamends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends). 



Скорпиус сидит на ступеньках в Вестибюле и ждет Альбуса, чтобы вместе пойти ужинать. Каждый раз, когда двери на улицу распахиваются, его пронизывает обжигающе-холодным ветром – погода, судя по всему, к вечеру ухудшилась. Уже дрожа от холода, Скорпиус прижимается спиной к каменной стене и заворачивается в плащ. Двери снова открываются, и ветер приносит с улицы не только несколько сухих листков, но и снег. На этот раз вошедший – вовсе не студент.

Гарри стряхивает с плаща снег, топает ногами по полу, чтобы очистить ботинки, и бесполезным жестом проводит рукой по волосам, еще больше обычного растрепавшимся от ветра. 

– Гарри Поттер, – объявляет Скорпиус, выпрямляясь. – Вот это… – Он тут же спохватывается. Это прежде всего отец Альбуса, а не знаменитый объект для изучения вдоль и поперек. К тому же в прошлом он причинил и Альбусу, и Скорпиусу немало боли. – Я… я хотел сказать – а что вы здесь делаете? 

Гарри снимает плащ, под которым оказывается костюм. Очевидно, Гарри пришел прямо с работы. Он с улыбкой смотрит на Скорпиуса. 

– Привет. Я ищу Альбуса. Ты его не видел?

– Я его жду, – отвечает Скорпиус и тоже улыбается – правда, слегка натянуто. – Если бы он уже пришел, думаете, я бы стал сидеть на таком ужасном холоде? 

Слова и тон звучат резче, чем задумывалось. Гарри слегка напрягается.

– Нет, – отвечает он, делает крошечный, неуверенный шаг вперед и указывает за спину. – Там та еще погодка. Уверен, к завтрашнему утру все будет занесено снегом. Я всегда любил, когда здесь было снежно.

– Да, это, конечно, очень красиво, – скованно говорит Скорпиус. Он разговаривает о погоде с Гарри Поттером – ну и дела!

– Игры в снежки на улице, горящие камины в факультетских гостиных, рождественские елки… Рождественская елка каждый раз – просто чудо. Флитвик все еще делает золотые шарики? Мне они очень нравились.

Скорпиус чуть-чуть расслабляется и подается немного вперед. Невозможно говорить о Хогвартсе без воодушевления.   
– Делает. Мне нравится, как в них отражаются парящие свечи. Кажется, что Большой Зал освещен в два раза ярче.

Гарри улыбается. 

– А ты когда-нибудь тут оставался на каникулах? Наверное, ты ездил домой, к папе, но тут просто здорово. Ничто не сравнится с Большим Залом рождественским утром. Еда просто божественна. И рождественский ужин – такой больше нигде не попробуешь.

– Я оставался здесь на Рождество, – говорит Скорпиус, – даже пару раз, вообще-то. В основном, чтобы составить компанию Альбусу. 

Он смотрит на Гарри и не без удовлетворения замечает, как тот неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и чешет в затылке.

– Да… логично. Я рад, что Альбусу было с кем провести праздники. Я это ценю. – Он опирается о перила с другой стороны лестницы и смотрит на Скорпиуса. – Думаю, ты хороший друг. А ему нужен хороший друг. По большей части, наверное, из-за меня…

– По большей части да, – соглашается Скорпиус. – Хотя иногда, когда мы были нужны друг другу больше всего, нам было запрещено разговаривать. Не думаю, что это был лучший момент в жизни Альбуса – и тогда вы определенно не были рады моему присутствию в его жизни. 

Наверное, ему не следует разговаривать с Гарри Поттером таким тоном, но все это кипело в нем с самого начала года – и теперь Гарри стоит прямо перед ним. Когда же еще ему представится возможность высказаться? Кроме того, Гарри не слишком-то торопился выступать с мирными инициативами, а ведь прошел уже месяц с событий в Годриковой Лощине. Как будто ничего и не произошло. 

Гарри сжимает руки в кулаки.

– Скорпиус… я надеюсь, что ты знаешь, и Альбус тоже знает, что я чувствую себя ужасно виноватым. Это была ошибка – и я искренне о ней сожалею.

– Вы думали, что я сын Волдеморта, – тихо говорит Скорпиус, больше не глядя на Гарри. Ему не удается скрыть звучащую в голосе боль. – Я рос, читая о вас книги. Я думал, что вы герой. Но вы оказались таким же плохим, как все остальные. Я знаю, что про вас тоже распускали слухи. Я думал, что уж вы-то… Но нет. Вы поверили в этот глупый слух, потому что вам так было удобно. 

Гарри садится на ступеньки и разворачивается лицом с Скорпиусу. Лоб его прорезает глубокая морщина. 

– Знаешь, я на самом деле не верил, что такое возможно. Но Бейн мне сказал…

– И вы в это все-таки поверили.

Плечи Гарри бессильно опускаются.

– Знаю. Но я был неправ. Мне было страшно – я был просто в ужасе. – Он поправляет очки на носу и вздыхает. – Все эти книги, которые ты читал про меня… Там говорится, что я герой. Но это неправда. Мне бывает страшно. И мой шрам снова болел – а ведь не болел так долго… Я знал, что Альбус в опасности. Мне снились сны, в которых Волдеморт ему угрожал. А ты… ты был самой простой версией. 

Гарри снова проводит рукой по волосам. С плаща, сложенного на его коленях, стекает на пол вода от тающего снега. На ботинках Гарри тоже вода – похоже, они промокли насквозь. Скорпиус тайно надеется, что это причиняет ему неудобство.

– Прости, что подозревал тебя, – продолжает Гарри, с пронзительной болью глядя на Скорпиуса, – теперь-то я вижу, как глупо это было. Ты не можешь быть сыном Волдеморта – ты слишком добрый, ты умеешь любить. Я вижу, как ты смотришь на Альбуса. Мне нужно было дать тебе шанс. 

Скорпиус прислоняется спиной к стене и обхватывает себя руками.

– Вы знаете, что он говорит только о вас? – Он смотрит на собеседника, но на лицо Гарри падает свет, отражаясь от стекол очков, и Скорпиусу не видно ни знаменитых зеленых глаз, ни написанных в них эмоций. – Альбус. Говорит о вас, о себе и практически больше ни о чем. Он годами пытался разложить в своей голове все по полочкам. Вообще-то, это немного раздражает – то, насколько его поглощает эта тема, как он не может от нее отвлечься и подумать о чем-то еще. Но это все потому, что он любит вас. Вообще все, что произошло: с Седриком, с маховиками. Все из-за вас. Потому что он хочет, чтобы вы тоже его любили. 

Гарри кивает и отворачивается. 

– Да. Я… я, наверное, это понял. Это заняло у меня слишком много времени, правда. – Он вздыхает, снимает очки и протирает стекла. – Хотя я не знал, что он постоянно говорит обо мне. Я думал, он почти все время притворяется, что меня вообще не существует. Для него было бы легче, если бы меня не существовало. 

– Постоянно говорит, – повторяет Скорпиус, уставившись на свои руки. – Когда мы оказались во временной ловушке, первым делом он разволновался о том, что вы подумаете. Не подумаете ли вы, что мы сбежали. А потом он увидел Лили… И захотел рассказать вам про нее. Как сильно она вас любила. Он знал, что вам захочется об этом узнать. 

Скорпиус снова поднимает взгляд на Гарри. Вряд ли Альбус когда-нибудь найдет в себе силы рассказать об этом отцу, но Гарри нужно знать. Чтобы им с Альбусом удалось наконец во всем разобраться, ему просто необходимо знать об этом.

– Он всегда о вас думает, – продолжает Скорпиус. – Это ему пришла в голову идея с одеяльцем. Он очень умный – надеюсь, вы об этом знаете. Он знал, что нужно делать с жемчужной пылью. Он замечательно варит зелья – прямо как тот, в честь кого вы его назвали. И заклинания у него тоже хорошо получаются, когда он не паникует. Вам следует им гордиться.

– Я горжусь им. Скорпиус… – Гарри тоже прижимается спиной к стене и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Скорпиуса. – Думаю, мы с тобой на одной стороне.

– Да? – недоверчиво смотрит на него Скорпиус. 

Гарри кивает.

– Надеюсь. Послушай, я знаю, что в прошлом был не лучшим отцом для Альбуса. На самом деле, у меня ужасно это получалось, и я это понимаю. И к тебе я был несправедлив, а ведь ты очень важен – ты его лучший друг. Но я хочу все исправить, Скорпиус. Альбусу это нужно. И я очень надеюсь, что ты – что вы оба – простите меня за все мои ошибки, и поверь мне, я знаю, что я их наделал немало. – Гарри запускает руку в волосы, делает глубокий вдох и подается вперед, к Скорпиусу. – Ты любишь моего сына, и это просто потрясающе. Нашему миру нужно больше любви. Я тоже люблю Альбуса. Я пока работаю над тем, как это выразить, но честное слово – я правда его люблю. И было бы очень здорово, просто замечательно, если бы мы работали над этим вместе. Ведь Альбусу нуждается в любви, так? Он недостаточно получал ее в прошлом – по крайней мере, от меня. А любой, кто может быть ему хорошим другом… Я… я просто хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. А ты делаешь его счастливым – больше, чем кто бы то ни было еще, поэтому я хочу, чтобы мы играли в одной команде. Если ты, конечно, не возражаешь. 

На несколько долгих мгновений между ними повисает тишина. Скорпиус внимательно смотрит на Гарри. Тот выглядит точно так же, как Альбус, когда тот страстно хочет что-то доказать. Совершенно дикий вид, яркие глаза, встрепанные волосы. Он отец Альбуса. Он Гарри Поттер. Скорпиус просто не может сказать ему «нет». 

– Ладно, – тихо говорит он. – Я согласен. Ради Альбуса. Потому что мы нужны ему оба. Когда он пытался выбрать между нами – это был настоящий ад. И потом… Вы ведь Гарри Поттер. Быть на вашей стороне, как правило, выгодно. В исторической перспективе. 

Гарри с легкой горечью вздыхает.

– Я и правда часто выигрываю, да? Не то чтобы я этого заслуживал – и уж определенно не только от меня это зависит. Если бы я действовал один, я бы, наверное, постоянно лажал и проигрывал. Достаточно вспомнить о совсем недавних событиях.

Скорпиус еле заметно улыбается.

– Альбус тоже все время так говорит.

– Мы явно во многом похожи, – отвечает Гарри, после чего на мгновение замолкает и смотрит Скорпиусу прямо в лицо. – Скорпиус… Я искренне прошу прощения. За все. 

Они смотрят друг на друга через лестницу, после чего Скорпиус медленно кивает и опускает взгляд. 

– Ладно. И… Я тоже прошу прощения. За то, что не вразумил Альбуса быстрее. За то, что помог стереть вас с лица земли и возродить Волдеморта. За то, что не остановил Дельфи. Мне следовало быть умнее. И не усложнять вам задачу.

– Это совсем непросто, – бормочет Гарри, – сражаться с темными магами. Ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах. Альбус тоже. В итоге вы нас всех спасли.

Скорпиус еле заметно кивает.

– В конце концов да. 

Еще несколько долгих секунд они молчат, а затем Скорпиус смотрит на Гарри, и внутри него вспыхивает искорка любопытства. Теперь, когда он высказал все, что хотел, и напряжение между ними слегка спало, он начинает вспоминать обо всех вопросах, которые когда-либо хотел задать, если бы у него был шанс поговорить с Гарри Поттером. Скорпиус уже много лет читал книги о Гарри, но в книгах оставалось столько белых пятен, и теперь вопросы внутри него так и бурлят – и в конце концов он уже не может их сдерживать. Он подается вперед, опираясь локтями о колени, и одаривает Гарри оценивающим взглядом.

– Так, значит, вы Гарри Поттер.

– К несчастью для всех окружающих.

– Нет, нет, – быстро говорит Скорпиус, – я думаю, что это хорошо. По большей части. Но… У меня есть несколько вопросов. Я про вас читал много книг, но в некоторых из них написана откровенная чепуха, и я бы хотел кое-что у вас спросить.

Гарри смотрит на него слегка настороженно.

– Не знаю, насколько исчерпывающими окажутся мои ответы, но…

– Так можно спрашивать? 

Гарри медленно кивает, и Скорпиус расплывается в широкой улыбке. 

– Отлично! 

В следующие пять минут он пытается выяснить у Гарри все, что он когда-либо хотел знать. Он готовился к этому моменту годами – и уж точно не собирается его профукать, ведь кто знает, когда он еще окажется с Гарри Поттером в одном помещении? 

Он как раз расспрашивает Гарри про его патронуса, когда на лестнице наконец появляется Альбус и смотрит на них слегка недоуменно и встревоженно.

– Привет… – Он останавливается от них в нескольких шагах и смотрит на отца. – А что ты здесь делаешь?   
Гарри поднимается на ноги.

– Привет… Да вот… хотел заскочить с тобой повидаться. Завтра у меня урок, но я подумал – если я пораньше здесь появлюсь… Ты вечером занят? 

Альбус переводит взгляд на Скорпиуса, потом опять смотрит на папу и качает головой.

– Нет. Не особенно. 

– Мы могли бы прогуляться. Где-нибудь. Не на улице, там снег идет. Но, может, где-нибудь внутри? 

– Ладно, – говорит Альбус слегка напряженно. – Только можно мне сначала поужинать? Я голодный. И Скорпиус уже давно меня ждет…

– Конечно, – быстро говорит Гарри. – Конечно. Мне тоже надо поесть. Увидимся после ужина, да? 

– Хорошо. 

– Ну и отлично. – Гарри кивает и смотрит на Скорпиуса. – Приятно было с тобой поговорить.

– И с вами тоже, – радостно отвечает Скорпиус. Он тоже встает и слегка подпрыгивает на месте, глядя на удаляющегося Гарри. Он только что узнал столько всего про Мальчика, Который Выжил, с ума сойти! 

– Так, ну ладно, – говорит Альбус, как только Гарри оказывается на достаточном расстоянии. – Что тут происходит? Ты разговаривал с моим папой? 

Скорпиус сияет. 

– Да. И он просто потрясающий. Как только мы разобрались с тем случаем… ну, когда он считал меня сыном Волдеморта, он мне кучу всего рассказал – про войну, про работу, про…

Альбус хмурится.

– Ты расспрашивал моего папу про войну? 

– Конечно! Он же был прямо передо мной – как я мог не спросить? 

Альбус со вздохом качает головой.

– Ты просто конченый гик.

– Знаю! 

Альбус закатывает глаза и тянет Скорпиуса за руку. 

– Пойдем уже. Я умираю с голода. Можешь продолжать задротничать в Большом Зале. А потом, наверное, я пойду поговорю с папой… 

– Знаешь, а он не так уж и плох, – говорит Скорпиус, не отставая от Альбуса на пути к слизеринскому столу. – Я поначалу-то не был уверен, но… он мне даже начал нравиться. Тебе стоит дать ему шанс, когда будешь с ним говорить. 

– Да, – тихо откликается Альбус, – наверное, стоит. Он смотрит на учительский стол, где Гарри уже разговаривает с профессором МакГонагалл. – Думаю, нам с ним нужно кое с чем разобраться.


End file.
